A rotary clutch is a device that translates or resists rotary motion or torque between two or more members (e.g., rotary members, non-rotary members, etc.). It is used in a variety of industrial and consumer applications, such as robotics, haptics, and other applications. The simplest clutch device relies on mechanical friction to resist rotary motion. Other clutch devices are electromagnetic-based. However, such clutches generally use a significant amount of power, generate a lot of heat and are not suitable for low-powered and battery-operated devices.